Two Blue
by CSIvHP11
Summary: What if the Blue Paint Killer had another partner? no set ships except Cath/Sara friendship, might end up GSR, and YoBling, most likely, but not yet. rateing might raise
1. Sunday, Febuary 17, 2008

** Sunday, Febuary 17, 2008**

**The idea for this came to me while watching _Whats Eating Gilbert Grissom _on Spike today. What if the Blue Paint Killer had another partner? This is my take on what might happen. Yes, people on the team will get attacked, but I can't help it, those are my best stories, if you read From Her Past, you would know. I will try to kepp up with this, especially since I am only putting it on here. Just remember, if I owned CSI, Jorja/Sara would still be on the show, so no need to ask. I'm not sure what the university was called, so it the University of Nevada, Las Vegas in here (UNLV). remember, Read&Review Sil vous plait (RRSVP)**

"Any questions?" Sara Sidle asked as she ended the seminar she was helping in at UNLV. When no one had one she looked at Catherine Willows who was the other speaker. They were teaching a class for females in the forensics field, including how to rise above the sexism of not only the perps, but others in the field.

"You may all leave" Catherine started. "For homework, we would like a written explanation on the properties of drying blood" and the room was empty within the next ten seconds. "So, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just need to pack up a few more things" Sara answered, putting some things into her bag.

"Here, let me help" Catherine said as she picked up another bag. They walked out of the building, and started to walk through the campus to the parking lot.

* * *

"So remind me again, why were we stuck with this?" Sara asked as they were walking through the dark campus.

"It had to be females, and, Ecklie is an ass, so we got it" Catherine explained, as Sara mouthed the words along with her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but still, we didn't even have a choice in this."

"Hey, think of it as a small break," Catherine said, then continued at Sara's look. "At least we're still on call."

"Yeah" Sara muttered, looking at her watch. "We better hurry, its really starting to get late."

* * *

"Hey, Griss" Nick said as he walked into his bosses office.

"What do you want Nicky?" Grissom asked, looking up from the file he was working on.

"That homicide you sent me on, well, it, um" he stammered.

"Spit it out Nick."

"There was blue paint on their hands, the exact same type that was on the victims from the Blue Paint Killer from '04" Nick explained. Grissom looked up at the mention of the old case.

"What? Is they're any other similarities?" he asked.

"Yes, the vics were female, both had something to do with UNLV, and had recently been to the Copy Union" he read from the file in his hand.

"Copy cat, most likely, but is there a possibility he had another partner. All he said in the interview was that he hadn't found another partner he could work as well with as his first" he explained as he put the file away.

"Another thing, one was a teacher, the other a student, who was older then the previous victims. The older had blond hair, the younger, brunette" Nick continued, then paused.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Grissom asked.

"Catherine, and Sara" he whispered.

"What about them?"

"There was a note with the victims, it said that the perp would attack again soon."

"You don't think" Grissom started, then pulled out his cell. He dialed Sara's number, then cursed when he got voicemail. The same went for Catherines.

**So, do you think I should continue, or just leave it there, and never finish until this fic is complestly forgatin? tis all up to you**


	2. Monday, Febuary 18, 2008

**This fic has already done better then I thought, five reviews for the 1st chap, anyway, thank you all who review, now, do it again, and I will stay happy. Remember, I don't own, and you (most likely) don't own, so lets all stop asking, and be happy:) you know what else would make me happy-RRSVP**

"Gil, what's wrong?" Brass asked his friend as Grissom entered his office.

"Do you remember the Blue Paint Killer, from a few years ago?" Grissom asked.

"How could I forget? Why?"

"Well, he either had another partner, or has a copy cat. Nicks DBs had the same paint on their hands" Grissom explained.

"All right, I'll alert the troops" Brass said, then continued when Grissom didn't leave. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Sara and Catherine, they resemble the victims, are at UNLV, and aren't answering their phones."

"Gil, it doesn't mean anything, just get Nick to keep an eye out for them when he searches the dorms" Brass suggested, a little worried for his friend.

"I know, but I'm worried, what if he gets them?"

"They'll be fine, don't worry" and Grissom left to find Nick again.

* * *

"Nick, you have anything new on your DBs?" Grissom asked the Texan, as he was about to leave the lab. Nick stopped and turned toward his boss.

"Yeah, they both were missing for about a week. The only reason they weren't considered missing was because they were both leaving UNLV, the teacher, Nicole Smit, had resigned and was going over to another University, they aren't expecting her until tomorrow. While the student, Tera Galenger, had dropped out and bought an apartment, she had paid for the first three months in advance, so the land-lord didn't bother seeing if she had moved in" Nick explained. "I'm going to question Teras roommate."

"Good, I want you to see if you can find Sara and Catherine while you're there. They're probraly fine, but I want to be sure" Grissom told him.

"Alright boss, I see what I can do" and Nick left.

* * *

"Hey Cath, we parked here right?" Sara asked as they walked through the now empty lot.

"I'm pretty sure, but there is another lot across the campus, lets go see if its there" Catherine replied. They started to walk back through the campus, both wondering about were their car was.

About half way through the campus the sun was already down, and they were counting on the few lights to guide them. They had just passed the fifth light, and were plunged into the moonlight again when Sara tripped on a large stone that had been hiding in the shadows. She reached out to a rail that was on her left to stop her fall. The rail was slippery, so she fell any way, but with something on her hand.

"You okay Sara?" Catherine asked her, helping her get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but there's something on my hand, you have a light?" Sara explained.

"Yeah" Catherine replied, pulling out the lighter she carried from habit. She flicked it on, and held the flickering light to her friends' hand. When she saw what was on it she dropped the lighter. Sara's palm was coated in blue paint.

"My god" Sara muttered. Catherine searched through her pockets for her phone, with no luck.

"Sara, do you have your phone?" Catherine asked.

"No, I left it in the car" Sara replied.

"Speaking of car, we better find it soon" Catherine said, and they started to walk faster through the campus.

After a few more minutes of walking Catherine heard someone behind them, she turned around and called out.

"Who's there?" When no one replied, she turned around and they started to walk faster.

They were almost at the parking lot when a stick snapped behind them. They just walked faster until Sara was grabbed from behind. She started to struggle with her captor when he injected something into her blood stream. She kept struggling as she grew weaker, and weaker. Slowly, she started to black out, but not before she saw him walk over to Catherine, who had been standing in shock, and did the same to her.

**OMG, so he has them, like you didn't expect that from me, but still, HE HAS THEM, will you please review, and they might live through yet another kidnaping in my fics, please**


	3. Friday, Febuary 29, 2008

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't know were to go from there, so please review and tell me where you would like this to go, as well as any other random thing you just want to tell me, BTW, the chap titles, they arn't when the fic is happening, its incase I want to put it on another site, I can put it up in the same amount of time, thnx**

Nick walked down the path to the administration building. He had kept his eyes open for Sara and Catherine, but he hadn't seen any sign of them.

_This is a big campus, _he reassured himself, _I could have missed them, or they could be in class right now. _He pushed the door open, and walked into the front area.

"Can I help you?" a student came up and asked him.

"Yes, where can I find any information on these two women?" he asked, holding up pictures of the vics.

"That's Tera, she's dead isn't she. No wonder she hadn't e-mailed me yet" The girl said, starting to cry.

"Yes, she was unfortunately killed. Do you know the other women?" he asked.

"That's Professor Smit, she left about a week ago" the girl told him.

"How did you know them? Were you a friend of Teras? Did you go to any of Prof. Smits classes?" he pushed.

"I have been Teras best friend since kindergarten, but no, I didn't take Prof. Smits class. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, were was Teras room?"

"Right this way" she said gesturing for him to follow her. They walked through the halls, until they reached a door, which looked just like the others.

"This was her room, here I have a key. We gave each other our key when we came here, and I haven't given it back yet. She didn't have a roommate, so no one should be in there" she informed him, as she opened the door. The room was a mess, like she had been packing.

"Thank you" he told her before pulling gloves on and entering the room. He walked through the room, and saw a note stuck to the mirror. It was in an envelope, and Nick couldn't guess why a college girl would do that, so he pulled it off the smooth surface, and opened it.

_Hi CSIs, I hope you like the return, well, my father couldn't be here, so I am going to do the honors. I have you're girls, and you know it. If you ever want to see them both alive and in person again, you better do what I say. I want $100,000 for both of them, leave it at Sidles' house, and if you don't, or if I get even a sniff of your police friends, you will watch them suffer, more pain then you can imagine, more pain then any of you will suffer. So, pay up, and leave the bag unguarded and you just might see them again, but I'm not a saint, and I don't promise anything._

_Me_

"Oh God," Nick breathed as he pulled his phone out. "Hey Griss, yeah, I'm at the girls' dorm, and well, we have a problem."

* * *

"S..Sara, are you there?" a groggy voice pierced the silence. 

"Yeah, you alright Cath?" another voice said through the darkness.

"I think. Were are we?" Catherine asked.

"That's for me to know, and you never to" a males voice boomed.

"Who are you?" Sara asked, trying to see through the darkness that surrounded them.

"What do you want?" Catherine asked at the same time.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I will tell you what I want. You ruined my life" the man said.

"How?" Catherine wondered.

"You put my father in jail. Don't you remember?" he explained.

"What? Who was you're father?" Sara asked.

"You don't remember do you, figure it out yourself" and they heard a door open, then slam closed.

"Sara, do you have any idea who he could be?" Catherine asked her.

"My only guess is that he was related to the Blue Paint Killer" Sara explained.

"Yeah, I guessed that much as well" Catherine replied, they leaned back onto the wall they were at, and fell back asleep.


End file.
